Colorful and Angry
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: "I want to bruise your dark neck until I see my fingers across your skin." He swallowed, Naruto watched Sasuke's Adam's apple jump. His voice lowers so much that Naruto strains to hear it. "I want them to stay there, colorful and angry, for days."


"Don't come any closer." Sasuke warned as he saw Naruto heading towards him with a hungry gaze. On his part, Naruto doesn't even try to hide what he's doing. He won't pretend to be innocent anymore.

"Why would I ever do that?" he asked determinedly, closing into space that Sasuke hadn't let anyone into. "You had figured out I was attracted to you long ago, everyone did. It was probably before I could even figure it out."

Sasuke moves to take a step back. Naruto grabs the slim, almost delicate looking wrist. Sasuke pulls away swiftly, with more strength than the blond imagined he possessed. He turned and started to walk away.

"I may not be the brightest around here, but I'm not stupid, or blind." The outburst caused him to whirl back around on his heel.

"You have no idea what I could want with you." And it was oh so true. Naruto chased, like he had done so many times before. He finds himself pinned to the wall, his wrists held up agains the wall by Sasuke's hands, each of the slender pale fingers cold as ice, and tight as leather. His hold was unyielding, and Naruto cursed that he didn't see this coming, he was out of breath from the impact, but was starting to realize that his panting wasn't because of it. He watched Sasuke's gaze travel up and down his body slowly, as if looking for a flaw.

"You could never understand what I want to do to your body." Even just glancing at the blond revealed dominance and strength and the only thing he wanted to do was break it.

"You wouldn't be here if you did. You never would have chased me down." _Or begged me to come back and promised to do anything._

Naruto has never backed down from a promise, or a challenge, so he looked straight into Sasuke's eyes, a fiery red met with a stormy blue. His breath was back, a beast crawling in his gut craved this contact, this battle. It craved dominance, or perhaps to be dominated, it didn't care for that so much as the fight.

"You should let me decide if I can handle it." His voice became low and husky without his knowledge, "If I _want_ it." Sasuke could only think of his former chances, and bares his teeth.

"I know what you can't handle" What no one could handle "and I know this will be the thing to drive you away from here and me and back to her." Could he finally be honest to the one who meant it all? "I couldn't stand it if you left, everyone else did, and I could handle that." The shifting look in his eye told Naruto that there was no way Sasuke could handle him leaving. He could take comfort in that.

"I know that you'll leave me after knowing."

Naruto knows not to ask about the others, and Sasuke wouldn't have answered if he did. They both knew that it was enough, and that was enough.

"Just tell me." Naruto pleads, his arms going numb in a delicious type of way. Sasuke's response is only his name, said softly, as if a prayer or a plead for him to stop. Naruto won't. They both know this. "Believe me when I say there is nothing I could want to know more."

"You don't. You _can't. _It's sick."

Naruto almost had to laugh at that. He could feel the beast crawling in his stomach; just what could he consider to be sick? Instead his voice dropped low, a rumble, almost a growl coming from the back of his throat.

"Since when have any of us cared about what was _normal?_" The fact that they were two men already took them out of normal's path. His voice is a silky smooth command and Sasuke finally knows why no one questions him on the field. His hands twitch with desire to hear that voice beg for mercy.

The stakes were so high. He would not lose him again. "Tell me what you want, Sasuke." And the growl is gone, it's almost a purr, and it slides deliciously over his skin, and for some reason, it sounds so submissive that the desire comes rushing up to the surface.

Sasuke takes a breath as he uses one hand to cover both of Naruto's wrists. His neck crawls down his head, and gently lingers on his ear before trailing down his throat. Then, he stretches his hand over Naruto's throat, in a movement so delicate, it seemed like worship. Sasuke's eyes seemed glued to his hand, as if memorizing a picture he'd never see again.

The contrast was so beautiful. Light. Dark. Submissive. Dominant.

He looked back up to Nartuo's eyes as he feels the pulse jump across his hand. He can't help but squeeze lightly.

"Hurt." Is all he said, his fingers alternating in tightness. "I want to hurt you." He knew he'd have to elaborate further, and at Naruto's unchanged gaze, as tender as could be, he continued. "I want to bruise your dark neck until I see my fingers across your skin." He swallowed, Naruto watched Sasuke's Adam's apple jump. His voice lowers so much that Naruto strains to hear it. "I want them to stay there, colorful and angry, for days."

This time Naruto swallows and Sasuke feels it against his hands, he refrains from squeezing harder, but just barely. When Naruto licks his lips he can't anymore, and he lifts and pressed him to the wall harder, so that Naruto wheezes and his toes can't touch the ground. His fingers curl, choking and scratching at the same time, just a little harder and he'll draw blood. Why isn't he fighting back yet? It spewed more words from him.

"Right now, I want to squeeze your pretty throat until you bleed. Bite you until I break your skin, from your lips, to your neck, to your stomach and your wrist to that tight little ass of yours. I want to take a kunai and carve my name into you so everyone will know you belong to me." His eyes were a hungry red. "I want to engrave my symbol onto you and watch the blood well up into the shape and scar."

"Kami…" Naruto muttered and Sasuke almost stopped and released him, but he felt the need to scare Naruto building, the desire to let him know what he'd really be getting into with him. He was right. "forget torture, I want you to scream and squirm and beg because it's the worst pain you've ever experienced."

He still can't stop. It's like a curse.

"And then, when you beg for it to end." He brought his face closer to Naruto's, almost nuzzled it. Hot breath in his ear. "When you realize your mistake and want to leave and run from me I'll only go harder. I would cut you deeper, hit you harder, fuck you rawer. I won't stop once I've begun, I can't. I'm going to make you scream until you have no voice and even the animal inside submits to my every desire. I want to break you."

"They were all right about me. I can't be tamed, or stopped, or reasoned with, there is no mercy from me and I want to rip you apart."

Naruto struggled to catch even the tiniest bit of air. He closed his eyes, focused on the in and out of his breathing, trying to keep blood in his head despite Sasuke's hold and his raging erection. The hand had gotten tighter through his speech and all he could do was take short rapid breathes.

As if just realizing what he's done, Sasuke lets up and Naruto softly lands on the ground. He's no longer being choked but the fingers have not left his throat. The dominance and confidence had left Sasuke though.

"And now I get to watch you run." It sounded pained coming from him "run for your life, back to the village, to tell them what you know, and how right they are."

"I could." He said. It was a thought that escaped his lips, and the twitch of Sasuke's hand against his neck is the only response he gets, but even as Naruto thinks of it he knows he's not going to.

"You should." And Sasuke's hand slides down to his chest, where is falls and lands to his side. Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand with his own, scared he'll run off again as he tries to find the words to say but Naruto's always been one for actions. So he took Sasuke's hand and placed it between his legs, his voice husky.

"Since you know me so well," A challenge "Tell me, does it feel like I am repulsed? Can you honestly tell me that I want to leave?" He didn't realize how desperately hard he was until he felt the others hand there. Sasuke doesn't seem to believe it either, and gives him a quick squeeze as he swallows and his eyes are as dark as night when he says Naruto's name again. His tongue dampens his lips and his veins race with adrenaline, with hope, with need.

"When I said I would do anything for you Sasuke, I wasn't lying. And when I said I wanted all of you, I meant all of you."

And that all Sasuke needs to hear as he brings them together for the heated kiss both of them never dared to imagine and the lives neither of them thought was possible.


End file.
